Doki Doki Transfer Student!
by Galactic Soul
Summary: When the "cool school" guy Kagamine Len transfers to Crypton Academy, Kagamine Rin's heart skips a beat! Is this a beginning of a new found love? Read to find out!
1. The Transfer Student

**KONNICHIWA! (^w^)**

**Welcome minna to my first story!**

**It will be filled with RinxLen moments because that's obviously what you came here for didn't you?!**

**Well no time to blabbering around.**

**Chapter 1, COMMENCE!**

Rin's POV

Rinto-nii's voice echoed to my room.

"RIN! GET UP!"

.

.

I woke up with a start.

"COMING!"

In case you're wondering, this is how we communicate in general.

My name is Kagamine Rin. I'm in grade 9 and I love ORANGES!  
>My brother's name is Kagamine Rinto. He's in grade 10 and like me, he is a fan for ORANGES!<br>We both go to Crypton Academy.

As I was saying, after I got up and dressed. I clipped up my looong bangs and put on my chiffon white bow headband. I had my breakfast. It was an orange parfait. I know it wasn't healthy but how could I resist?

Rinto looked at his watch.  
>"CRAP, we're LATE!" he shouted suddenly.<p>

We both ran as if we had unlimited energy. Let's just say superhuman speed.

.

.

"DING DONG DING DONG"

I dashed to the classroom. I found my seat and plopped onto it. The tealette who was sitting next to me waved cheekily. She was Hatsune Miku. She has a strange fancy for leeks. But she's a great friend. I waved back.

The girl with lime green hair who sat in front of me turned and faced me. She was Gumi. Give her carrots and she'll be your BFF forever.

"Hey, hey, Rin, have you heard?" Gumi was excited for some reason.

"Heard what?" I replied, confused.

"There's a new transfer student! They all say he's really cute!" Gumi was overreacting.

"And?" I guess I was kinda confused because Gumi already has her crush.

"AND?" Gumi shouted. Miku joined in. At that moment, the teacher, Kiyoteru Sensei entered and the class fell silent.

"As some of you already know or heard of, there is a new transfer student coming to this school." Sensei faced the door. "Come in."  
>The door slid open...<p>

**Yeah...THAT'S ALL FOR NOW MINNA!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I know it's boring but that's what a first chapter's about! **

**Review if you can and favourite if you like it!**

**Jaa~!**


	2. My Awesome Music Partner

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**With an update! How good is that?**

**Anyway, a huge ARIGATOU to Synchronicity girl for the review! Hope you'll like this next chapter!**

**RINXLEN 4EVA!**

**Chapter 2, COMMENCE! **

Rin's POV

The door opened.

Someone entered the classroom. Everyone instantly fell in a trance.

A boy with messy blonde hair tied up into a small ponytail walked in. His eyes were the same as mine. Sapphire rain. Everyone immediately broke down into whispers. Not surprising since he looked so much like me and so handsome…

"_Wait, handsome?"_ I said in my head, _"No way, I must be stupid. I only just seen him."_

But he was rather cool and all the girls instantly had hearts for eyes.

Kiyoteru Sensei interrupted our thoughts. "Minna, please meet Kagamine Len. I hope he is very welcome here."

Len replied back, "Arigatou, sensei. Ohayou, I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet'cha." He had a very smooth tone, yet his voice sounded younger than a normal grade 9. All the girls were fangirling.

Gumi and Miku faced me, "OMG, Rin, I think you found your "other self"!"

I rolled my eyes. Sensei butted in AGAIN. "Now, Kagamine-kun, about your seating arrangement-" He was cut off.

"KAGAMINE-KUN! SIT NEXT TO ME!"

"NO ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HE'S GONNA BE NEXT TO ME!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A SPOT ANYWHERE AROUND YOU BI-"

Scratch war zones, this is a REAL one.

Len's POV

Geesh, talk about loud. These girls could overtake an apocalypse if they had to.

This is what I hate about myself. I always wanted peace and quiet. Guess that was impossible.

Then I saw a girl being…how should I say it…teased? by her friends.

I guess she was sorta cute. But I was shocked how much she looked like me. My thoughts were drained out by screams of fangirls. I don't think even Kiyoteru sensei can shut them up now. But he went up to me and said, "You're going to sit in the spot next to Kagamine Rin. Go." He pointed next to the girl earlier. I was relieved it was nowhere near the fangirls.

When I walked along the room and sat down on the seat next to Rin, she kind of looked surprised and well scared. But it wasn't directed to me. The fangirls fell to a deathly silence. I could almost hear their minds _"MURDER, MURDER..." _

Sensei hastily took advantage of the silence and called out, "Okay, lets begin class!"

Thank goodness for that, the tense atmosphere disappeared and the whole class turned back to Kiyoteru sensei.

.

.

"RING RING RING"

End of class.

Rin's POV

"Thump, thump"

Is it my footsteps? No, it can't be that loud nor fast.

I put my hands up to my heart. It was super fast. I don't know why.

Was it...because of...

"Len?" said voices behind me.

I jumped ten feet in the air. I may have been exaggerating a little (okay, maybe a lot) but still, that scared me.

Yeah that's right, I knew it would be them. Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo. My four annoying best friends.

"WHAT?" I shouted. I wasn't surprised though, Miku was a love expert. I dunno how though but she can tell a person's crush within ten seconds. Maybe it comes with already having a boyfriend. Kaito was her's.

Miku was smirking at me. "Awwww come on, don't give me that look Rin. I know perfectly well what that face you were making a few seconds ago meant. You seem to at least "grown up" a little." Miku was poking my flushed cheeks.

I couldn't argue with her. Miku's predictions are awfully accurate.

Just as I was about to speak, the bell went for second class. Music. At least that's something to look forward to. Crypton is the best academy for performing arts. It's tied with Yamaha though.

As I entered the classroom, I immediately heard screeches and squeals.

"LEEEN-KUN!"

A sigh for me. I knew it. As if Len could go around one step without so many girls crowding over him.

Len's POV

F*** this.

Why me...

I cannot even have my own personal space here. I looked around. I saw Rin. She was looking at me. At least she doen't go crazy like all the other girls in the school. Even my own sister fangirls over me.

The music teacher, Yukari sensei walked in. Unlike Kiyoteru, she is scary stuff.

"CLASS SILENCE!" I covered my ears. Her voice rules all. Everyone fell silent and took their seats.

"Thank you." She said in a completely different tone. Sometimes I wonder what kind of teachers this school has to offer.

Yukari sensei cleared her throat. "We are going to have turns singing. I want to hear how your voices improved and also I'm going to partner you up based on your voices." Yes. I love singing.

.

.

After about a few turns, it was Rin. I actually wondered what her voice sounded like. I was never expecting what she sung.

_hawatari suu senchi no fushinkan  
>ageku no hate joumyaku wo sashichatte<br>byoujaku na ai ga tobidasu monde  
>resupooru sae mo<br>kyouki ni kaete shimaimashita_

_noofikushon_

**_._**

**_._**

Never expected it. her voice was beautiful and reached super high notes. Everyone in the class clapped loudly. Yukari sensei nodded in approval. Next was me. I'm guessing the class wouldn't be expecting my voice either.

Rin's POV

I sat back down. It was now Len's turn.

_samidare sabi ta koe ga tsugu  
>itsumo no you ni "ijou nashi" no kara da<br>sa ka sama sasayai ta dare ka  
>futashika na yokan kizuka nu furi<br>_

.

.

I was left kinda speechless. His voice was unlike any other boy in our class. It sounded higher. Well because all the boys in our class sing on the bass clef. The whole class was kinda abnormally silent. Fangirls were probably fangirling in their heads right now.

After we were all done, it was time for Yukari sensei to pick out partners.

"Good job to all of you!" she said enthusiastically. "Here's the partners. Your partners will be singing with you for assignments and exams."

Miku with Kaito. Not bad, after all, they are a couple.

Gumi with Mayu. Good choice, they would sound good together.

Me with... Len...

.

.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

**All right minna! that was all for that chapter.**

**Honestly, I thought it was pretty boring. Let me know what you think!**

**Oh yeah, the song Rin sang, if you haven't already guessed, was The Lost One's Weeping.**

**The song Len sang was Sentimental Android.**

**Follow or fave if you like and I'll see ya next time with, hopefully, a better update.**

**Jaa!**


	3. Practicing Together in a Secret Room

**Yo minna!**

**GOMENASAI GOMENASAI GOMENASAI IT'S BEEN TOO LONG I'M SO SORRY.**

**There was absolutely no time~**

**Welcome back! Things are getting closer for Rinny and Lenny!**

**Review Response!**

**Synchronicity girl: **Of course they're meant to be together! They are awesome mirror images! And thanks a lot btw!

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, COMMENCE!**

**.**

**.**

Rin's POV

Wha-I'm with- l-l-l-l- LEN?!

Miku and Gumi were smirking wildly at me. I glared at them.

Len looked almost as surprised as I was.

"Okay! Now that you have your partners, please enjoy writing songs and singing them with each other. I will give you a week to work on it. If your work is excellent and goes beyond my expectations, I will give you free periods of music." Yukari sensei called out.

At this, everyone perked up. Free periods of music. Something anyone would love. You get to do whatever you want. Sing, play instruments or just chill out.

"I will give you the rest of the afternoon to let you practice. You can go anywhere in this school to practice, just don't bother other students." Yukari sensei said.

Everyone went with their partners. Every girl was eyeing me with a murderous look in their eyes. If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now!

Len's POV

Ehh? I'm with Rin? This is bad. Hey I'm not saying I hate it, it's just that when you see those girls giving you that look, you know something bad's gonna happen to ya.

Afraid of those girls hurting Rin, I walked up to her spot and hastily stood next to her. I don't know if I regret this or not, because now everyone's looking at us with either death stares or smirks.

Rin ignored this and said in a rather hurriedly tone, "Ummm, should we start practicing?"

"Oh, yeah..." I replied back.

Ignoring the occasional stares given, we headed out of the music room.

"Umm, Rin? Do you know any good places for practicing?" I asked.

"Yes! I know a great place! It's very peaceful and we won't bother or be bothered by anyone!" she replied happily. I guess she's relieved about leaving the fangirls.

She led me into a corridor and down a flight of stairs. Then we reached a lone room. Strange. I never seen this room before…well, I just transferred here anyway.

When she opened the door, blinding light flooded my eyes. And then I saw the best thing in my life. It was a room for music practice but everything there was neatly set up and everything that had to do with music was there.

"I always go to this room when I feel down in spirits. The truth is nobody else really knows about this room." Rin said in a bright tone.

"Really? Nobody? Why?" I asked, curious.

"Well, I guess this corridor is like abandoned from the rest of the school, It was really old but I found it one day and I decided to use it when I need peace and quiet."

"Hmmmm…" I was entranced by the neatness and equipment.

"Okay then! Let's get started with our songs!" Her voice echoed through the room.

…

Rin's POV

It took a heck of a long time to get everything sorted. At the end we used our best three songs: Mitigata no chou, Haitoku no Hana and Against the World.

Ahem I admit we weren't thinking when we chose the first two, get ready for red faces during the assignment.

"Uwaahhh, it's no use I can't keep blushing when I sing this song!" I cried in the middle of Haitoku no Hana (or also known as Corrupted Flower). Len went beside me and patted me on the head. "Daijoubu Rin, all you need is some practice we still have a week!" he said encouragingly with a tiny pink hue on his face which made him look really cute…

_Gawd, what am I saying again? Get a hold of yourself, Rin! _

And I must admit I got more embarrassed by that. I just hope he didn't notice. Oh well, no point worrying about it now. Len's right, we still got a whole week ahead of us. I quickly cheered up and encouraged myself again and again. I looked at the clock to check the time. _5:30pm._

…

"OH CRAP"

Len turned abruptly to face me. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go now or else my brother's gonna kill me," I said hastily while packing my things up.

Len turned to the clock.

…

"OH CRAP"

Len started packing his things too. "I have an older sister and she'll go nuts if I don't come home before 5:00pm." He said hurriedly.

When we finished packing our stuff we ran out as fast as we could.

"Hey wait, do you go this way?" I asked Len because he was heading in the same direction as me.

"Yeah, do you?" He answered.

"Mhm."

"Well then, let's run for it together! Race you to the next street!" He laughed as he ran across the road.

"Oi, wait up!" Geesh he was fast. Faster than me even! And I was awarded before as the fastest runner in the school.

**.**

**.**

**Another waffle on. Let's hope the next chapter is a bit more interesting!**

**If you haven't heard the songs, I mentioned, it would be best to listen to them and watch the PV because they are so friggin awesome!~**

**Anyway, I'll try update ASAP but it's hardly possible because of school and stuff like being unable to think on any ideas.**

**Oh well, until then, see you in the next update!**

**Jaa nee~ **


	4. Falling in Love Without Realising

**Ugh I finally managed to update. Sorry for the bad time management.**

**Review Reponses~**

**Synchronicity girl: YESSSSSSSS MOST BEAUTIFUL SONG EVA AND THANK YOUUUU!**

**missfunky909101: Thank you! Idk maybe this chapter is better? ^^**

**A Crumpled Paper Plane: YESSS TSUNDERE RINNY AND LENNY! And yeah it's a bit rushed, I had not much time eheh^^**

**Now then, let's begin~!**

Rin POV

Phew,

The day of the assignment has come!

I just hope I do alright

I saw Len sitting lazily down on a bench so I went up to him and greeted him.

"Good morning!" I called out. His face turned and when he saw me, he waved back.

"Morning, Rin, you ready for the songs?"

"You bet!"

He laughed, "Looks like you got your confidence back." I nodded, music the last two periods after lunch break so we still had about 20 minutes left to practice. So we decided to head to the music rooms early so we could practice in the spare rooms.

.

.

Len POV

"Great job, Rin!" I said after our last practice, "I'm sure we're gonna ace this!"

"Yep! I'm gonna do my best!" she replied with a broad smile. Just then the bell rang for class.

.

"Okay students!" Yukari sensei announced. "I hope I'll be please with your performances!"

.

.

Rin POV

Everyone was doing well. We especially liked Gumi and Mayu's duet, "Indulging Idol Syndrome" and Kaito and Miku's duet of "Canterella"

Then, it was our turn.

Breathing deeply, I stood up with Len. He looked really calm that I was almost jealous of his stability. I faced the class. Every eye was on us.

Then Len told the class, "Me and Rin will be singing three songs for you guys. We hope you'll like it. The first song we're singing is "The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood". Enjoy."

_Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wanshiin,_

_Tooku ni mieta no wa yureru akairo_

Everyone fell in a trance at Len's voice. Fangirls were obviously fangirling in their heads.

Well same here, his voice is really amazing.

_And so is he..._

Len POV

_Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to,_

_Nanika ga hajimaru yokan kowakute nigedashita_

I must say, Rin's voice is really sweet and beautiful, I can't help but love it so much.

_Or is it Rin herself I'm falling for?_

.

.

Finally we finished the song. Everyone applauded. Some were crying a bit because of the feels in the song. Even Yukari sensei's eyes seemed to glisten. Rin seemed to have regained her confidence for the umpteenth time.

Alright, next was "Against the World"

.

.

Well this song had some feels in it but I wasn't expecting that much out of it. Well actually I wasn't surprised since they just listened to a feels song before and now we're adding another one on top.

Rin's POV

Woohoo! We successfully completed two songs! But the next one was the one I had practiced on the most mainly because of my uncontrollable embarrassment. But we went this far. I can't give up now!

Well here we go,

"Haitoku no Hana"

.

I noticed that everyone was covering their faces. I wondered why. But then I realised that hidden behind that hand was either a nosebleed or a smirk or both. Oh they didn't know what they had in store next. The most hated lyrics of this song.

_Me: Shiritai no nara (If you want to know me better)_

_Len: Shiritai no desu (I want to know you better)_

_Me: Abaite misete (Expose me)_

_Len: Abaite miseru (I'll expose you)_

Girls almost screamed. The boys had smirks and blood covered noses. Me and Len were furiously blushing.

.

.

When the song ended, everyone broke into an ear bursting applause. Yukari sensei looked as if she could never be prouder.

"Amazing job you two!" Yukari sensei said, "You've all done an excellent job! Free periods for you all!"

Yes! I could never be any happier!

_I looked at Len. My heart pounded again for the billionth time. I wanted to know how I felt. Even if I should have known since we first laid eyes on each other._

_**I love him.**_

Len POV

Phew!

It was over! I can finally rest in peace for the weekends!

"Good job Len! You did really well!" Rin showed me the thumbs up signal.

"Hehe, thanks but isn't that signal normally for good luck?" I asked he as her face showed pure embarrassment. Wrong move.  
>"Don't worry about it! It's perfectly fine! Really, thank you!" I stuttered. I awkwardly patted her on the head. Rin giggled.<p>

"Ehh? Don't worry. I stuff up a lot you know?" she replied with obvious amusement from my comment.

_Oh god, she's so cute...wait what am I saying? Agh why, why does my heart feel this way? Why?_

_**I love her.**_

**Well then, that's the end of the chapter! Hoped you liked it more than the others^^; ((although it's perfectly fine if you don't o v o;;))**

**I'm sure to be back with another more exciting update for you guys~**

**See ya soon! **


End file.
